A Just Plain Flat Out Good Story
by leonalewisfan
Summary: Musa is having a great time when she gets a traumatizing phone call: Her father is dying and they need Musa to step up and take over the throne, but is she ready to take her father's place as the new Queen?
1. Prologue

Prologue (sneak peek is a better term) ;)

"As we begin the coronation of Princess Musa Dannington, I ask that all witnesses to this wonderous occasion please stand as we begin the coronation of a new queen... Princess Musa of The Harmonic Nebula will now take the oath... I Musa, Princess of the Harmonic Nebula solemnly swear to protect my home planet with all that I can, I promise to uphold my oath until the day I die..."


	2. A Good Day Or Is It?

Today was the start of Musa's senior year at Alfea School for Fairies. She is so excited that all of her friends will be there and also that she will see Riven. She steadily runs up the flights of stair and goes to her room (she has been given since the first day she got to Alfea) and starts to unpack all of her belongings. Meanwhile; a letter sent by the HN Royal Guard of The Harmonic Nebula, stating that her father was dying, fell out of her luggage underneath her bed. She then gets into the shower and cleanses herself before the girls arrive. The "Boys" still go to the Red Fountain School of Heroics and Bravery and help out the teachers, even though they graduated the year before when the girls were juniors. Musa quickly steps out of the shower and gets dressed and makes her way down the corridor when her phone goes off; its Stella calling...

"Hello?" Musa said

"Hey Musa it's me," Stella responds "Are the girls there yet?"

"No, I haven't seen them, why?" she inquires.

"Well I'm out in the courtyard but I don't see anybody; are you here and if you are where are you?" Stella responds.

"I'm up in our dorm rooms; I had finished unpacking but took a quick shower to freshen up, I'll be right down, okay?"

"Okay," Stella said "See you soon!"

"BYE!"

"Bye..."

Musa then shut her phone and practically ran down the halls until she was out front, when she saw Stella.

"Oh My God," said Stella "You look amazing, have you been working out all summer?"

"Yeah," Musa said "And sure helped out a lot too!"

"Well," Stella replies "The girls should be here any minute now so how about we wait till they get here?"

"Yeah I guess we should, huh?" Musa said.

About 15 minutes later, everybody showed up... so they all went out to eat...

4 hours later:

It was late and all the other girls had gone to sleep, but our favorite musical fairy could not get to sleep, so she stayed up and listened to tunes quietly... she looked under her bed for bracelet but in stead she found a letter that appeared to be very urgent. It read:

_Dear Princess Musa:_

_It has come to our attention that your father, the King of The Harmonic Nebula is very ill and close to dieing, and you are the next heir to take over the throne of the Harmonic_

_Nebula or if you are unable to, then the responsibility will be passed down to your cousin, Nathaniel Marcus. We are very sorry about your father's illness. Please respond by the evening_

_of August 18th. Please accept our remorse and apologies to give you such sad news at this time._

_-The Royal Guard of the Harmonic Nebula_

She wrote back a letter explaining her decision... Here is what she wrote:

_Dear Royal Guard of the Harmonic Nebula,_

_I have made my decision and since my father is clearly ill and cannot take the throne I will take over in my place but for now on one condition, I do not wish to marry just yet... I want to find that special someone on my own. Thank you for sending me the letter as I am grateful you did. And I thank you for the offerings of remorse and apologies._

_Your Princess,_

_Musa Dannington_


	3. A Sad Day For Musa

As Musa sat on her bed reading the letter that was sent to her, she began to cry tears... she was **DEFINITELY** not happy. Her heart felt as it had been ripped ot of her chest. There was no way for her to be able to tell her friends let alone Riven... so she packed up her bags once more and left the school... only until her father got well again and then she would return to her friends and to Riven as well... **'HE JUST HAD TO GET HER DAD BETTER AND FAST'** she thought as she made her way to the station. There was no way she was even ready to take the throne just yet!

She made to the station just in time when the train came to pick her up, right then, her phone rings...

"Hello?" she inquired

"Musa, It's Bloom..." Bloom responded "Why'd you leave? Is something wrong? Did Riven say something to make you leave?"

"No," she replied sadly "Riven said nothing to me, my dad is dieing and I thought I would stay with him for the time being... But I'll be okay... I'll let you know how it goes, okay?"

"Sure and I'm so sorry about your dad," Bloom replies "Just keep in touch with us often, talk to you later girl...bye!"

"Bye" she said silently to herself as she stepped onto the train and rode away in tears...

---A FEW HOURS LATER---

Musa had finally made it home when the guards came up to her and told her that her father had passed away an hour before she got there... She hardly made it 2 steps when she fell to the ground devastated at her beloved father's loss... she could barely talk to the girls at this point, but they kept calling frequently to see how she was and how her father was holding on. She couldn't talk to them and tell them that her dad was going to be alright, let alone face them herself and tell them that her dad passed away!!! She just **_COULDN'T!_** She just was having a horrible day.

* * *

**Musa: Please bring my dad back! I need him!**

_leonalewisfan: Musa, I can't, I'm sorry, once someone dies, you can't bring them back!_

**Musa: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE BRING HIM BACK!**

Please review! 5 reviews and then I'll keep going on!


	4. Things Are Looking Up, Aren't They?

Since Musa's father's passing... things began to look up on a brighter side, she had moved on from her depressed state and began working on her coronation, and the girls had been there for her since her dad's passing. So now she wouldn't have to worry about too much, right? As Musa sat at the vanity combing her thick black locks, a pair of muscular arms embraced her as she turned around, she found it to be Riven holding her close.

"Hey, you okay? I mean I know that since your dad passed away, it's been a while lot harder for you since your mom left you at such a young age, and your dad has been there for you through tough and thick times, and now he isn't here... so how are you holding up?"

"I'm okay now, I know that he isn't just magically going to come back, he is gone, and I will have to take over the throne... with you by my side..." she replied.

"Yes I will by your side, and no one can take you away from me... if they did, I would tell them that they could have you over my dead body..." he responded.

"Aww you are so sweet!" she quickly replied as she threw her arms around his neck.

--- That evening---

Riven had been up all night thinking of what musa said: _"I'm okay now, I know that he isn't just magically going to come back, he is gone, and I will have to take over the throne... with you by my side..."_

He thought to himself: _'If I do become the next king of The Harmonic Nebula, that means I will have to protect Mus and her people even if it means losing my own life.'_

He then looked down at Musa, who was sleeping peacefully on his chest.

_'Well might as well go back to sleep if she has her coronation practice tomorrow along with me...' he thought sleepily as he laid his head down and tried to sleep'_.

--- The next morning---

Musa awoke to find Riven still asleep so she shook him gently...

"Riv, wake up, its time to leave for my practice coronation session," she said quietly.

"Im up..." Riven mumbled incoherently as he began to stir.

After about 5 minutes of trying to get Riven to wake up, he finally woke up and got dressed.

They then made there way down the grand staircase and out of the palace doors to the church where Musa was to have her practice coronation.

--- After the practice coronation ceremony---

After her ceremony, they went back to the palace and sat outside in the garden taking in the smell of the pretty roses that were in bloom.

They sat and talked for hours before heading back up the stairs and heading to bed before tomorrow's coronation ceremony of a new queen...

--- The Next Morning: Musa's Coronation---

Riven and Musa awoke, got dressed quickly, and made it to the church, where Musa's coronation to become the queen was starting...

The priest was at the back of the church (the altar) waiting for the future queen to take her oath...

He spoke with these words...

"Welcome all guests as we begin the coronation of Princess Musa..."

He then brought forth a long metal and put it on Musa's left shoulder and said these words:

"As we begin the coronation of Princess Musa Dannington, I ask that all witnesses to this wonderous occasion please stand as we begin the coronation of a new queen... Princess Musa of The Harmonic Nebula will now take the oath..."

The priest then said to Musa: "Please repeat what I say exactly the way i say it, he then suceeded with theses words: "I, Musa, Princess of The Harmonic Nebula, solemnly swear to protect my people and my planet with all that I can provide, and I promise to uphold my oath until the day I die... with the utmost dignity."

"I, Musa, Princess of the Harmonic Nebula solemnly swear to protect my people and planet with all that I can, I promise to uphold my oath until the day I die... with the utmost dignity."

The priest then placed the crown atop of Musa's head and then said: "I now give you your new queen, Queen Musa of The Harmonic Nebula..."

Musa then walked down the altar a queen...


	5. First Day As Queen

Even though Riven is not the King yet he will be! The guards dont mind that he stays with the new queen and that they are in a relationship together, they are there to keep the Queen protected (but really that is Rven's job ;D ). Oh and Musa will have a baby, but I wont tell whether the baby is going to be a boy or girl, you will have to wait for that! SORRY!)

* * *

As Musa started her first day as queen, she started helping her planet have better health care, since the doctors on her planet couldn't do a thing, she quickly decided to fire them all and hire professional doctors that knew what they were doing. She then went to the insurance companies and threatened to shut each one of them down if they refused to lower their prices to the communities that really needed the insurance.

Musa had returned home after such a hard day of fighting the insurance companies that she went to bed without even eating dinner!

Riven had been worried about Musa for the past few days since she came home and refused to eat anything, and went to bed really early... so he decided to check up on her.

He found Musa in the bathroom passed out, so he took her to the personal physician to see what was wrong with his queen (his queen! doesn't that sound funny... just a little?)

The physician quickly examined her and walked quickly out of the room, he came back in 15 minutes later and told Riven that teh queen was expecting a child... Riven couldn't believe what he had heard, so he fainted... and bumped his head pretty hard in the process... (OUCH!)

Musa had woken up and asked for Riven... the doctor took the chance to tell her what he told Riven...

"My queen, you are expecting a child, and I believe Riven is the father... but if you wish to keep it a secret, nobody else will know until you think the time is right..." the doctor said very slowly.

So Musa and RIven decided that they should be married before the baby was to arrive, and then they would tell the whole planet of the child.

--- 9 weeks later---

The whole Harmonic Nebula came and watched as their beloved Queen was getting married to their "new King".

The priest who had given Musa's coronation ceremony was also the priest for the wedding.

As Musa was walked down the aisle by Nathaniel ( Musa's closest cousin), she couldn't help but get tears in her eyes... as she got closer to the man she would be spending th rest of her life with.

The priest looked back at the cross and then to the couple as he spoke these immortal words:

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join the Queen Musa and the soon-to-be King Riven in Holy Matrimony... and if anyone here does not wish for them to marry, then please speak now or forever hold your peace..." Noone spoke up because they _all _wanted their queen to be happy.

The priest then continued: "Riven would you please repeat after me... I, Riven, take thee, Queen Musa, to be my lawful wedded wife, to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for as long as I shall live. Amen."

_Riven then repeated what the priest had said: " I, Riven, take thee, Queen Musa, to be my lawful wedded wife, to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for as long as I shall live. Amen."_

The Priest then turned to Musa and said: "Queen Musa, will you please repeat after me: I, Queen Musa, take thee, Riven, to be my lawful wedded husband, to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for as long as I shall live. Amen."

_Musa then repeated what the priest had said: "I, Queen Musa, take thee, Riven, to be my lawful wedded husband, to cherish and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for as long as I shall live. Amen."_

Nathaniel's son, Rupert (nicknamed Roo), the ring bearer, brought a small purple pillow up to the priest, who grabbed each of the rings (he put Riven's ring in Musa's hand, and put Musa's ring in Riven's hand).

The priest then turned to Riven and said: Please repeat after me...

"With this ring I thee wed..."

"With this ring, I thee wed," and he slipped the ring on the Queen's finger.

The priest then turned to Musa and said the same thing he told Riven; Please repeat after me: "With this ring, I thee wed..."

Musa then turned to Riven and said these immortal words... "With this ring, I thee wed," and she slipped the ring onto his left ring finger.

The priest then rought a crown and put it atop RIven's head and then spoke these last words:

" I now pronounce to you King Riven and Queen Musa, you may now kiss the bride."

And so they did. Then the church bells rang with joy as the newly wedded couple ran back to the Palace and closed the doors not being heard from for one week.

--- Two weeks later---

The new King and his Queen had decided it was time to tell the people that the Queen was expecting and so they held a meeting outsode the palace so that everybody could celebrate the jpypus occassion.

Riven then spoke into the microphone and said: "The queen is expecting and I am proud to say it has been two weeks since we found out." The crowd applauded and cheered on for the King and Queen... they had many celebrations and parties between the King, his Queen, and all of the royals and guards.


	6. A Princess Is Born Today

Birth of a Baby-

9 months had passed and the Queen was due any day now, so the King and the Royal Guards were all full of panic because it was any day now that their Queen would be giving birth. But were they wrong!

Musa was sitting in the tea room with her close friends: (Bloom (Queen of Eraklyon and Sparx), Stella (Queen of Solaria), Layla (Queen of Tides), Flora (Queen of Linphea), and Techna (Queen of Zenith)... of course, the husbands to the girls were King Sky, King Brandon, King Nabu, King Helia, and King Timmy; they were out with Riven having fun in the back yard.)

Anyways, as Musa was sitting there talking with the girls... she felt a sharp pain in her stomach before she fell to the ground... Bloom noticed this first.

"Musa," Bloom asked, "Can you hear me, sweetie?"

Musa did not respond...

"Musa, we are taking you to your personal physician, alright, just keep breathing..." she continued to say...

"Okay," replied Musa weakily.

"Flora, could you go let Riven know that Musa went into labor, please?" asked Bloom.

"Sure, I will be back as soon as possible!" she replied while running down the hall... she ran as fast as her legs could carry to the backyard where all the guys were... she found them all sitting under a tree when she noticed that Helia had spotted her coming towards them panting away... Helia got up and ran toward his wife.

"Flora, honey, whats wrong?" Helia asked worried...

"Musa... went... into... labor... just... a... second... ago..." Flora said between breaths.

"Oh I will get Riven, okay and I'll let him go with you..." he said in a rush to get to Riven...

--- With Riven---

_-RIVENS POV-_

_I was sitting with Sky, Brandon, Timmy, and Nabu while talking about my unborn child when all of the sudden I heard Helia call my name, I got up immediately and ran over toward him..._

-Back to normal POV-

"Helia," Riven said "What is going on? Why are you yelling?"

"Flora told me that Musa just went into labor and shes with your physician right now..."

"Oh God, okay, let the guys know will ya?" he said while running as fast as he could to get to his wife...

--- With Musa---

_-Musa's POV-_

_Here I am in a hospital gown screaming bloody murder at my unborn child who is causing me large amounts of pain... BOY, I am so ready too see my baby and finally have him or her out of my stomach for good! I pray that Riven gets here soon and will be here for me through the whole birth... cause I'm really going to need him..._

--- Back to regular POV---

"Musa, its okay, just breathe in slowly and exhale slowly" said Bloom.

"Im trying, Bloom, but that's getting me nowhere!" she screamed back...

"Just try to relax, the doctor just gave you an epidural, so you will be fine besides, your cervix has dialiated to 9 cm; you're almost done! Just 1 more cm and you'll be ready to deliver a baby!" responded Bloom, trying to calm a hysteric Musa...

10 minutes later, Musa was readt for delivery and was hauled to the emergency room inside the palace where they set her up to get ready for the delivery.

--- With Riven---

_-Riven's POV (again!)-_

_After about 10 minutes I hear Musa is in the emergency room and I made it in time to find her delivering our baby, so I come over to her and caress her cheek softly while she is pushing out our baby. I am so proud of her and what she has done, and I am so proud to call her my wife..._

-Back to normal POV-

After about 3 pushes, the baby's head finally comes out and the doctor says that thw worst part is over, the rest is easy...

_-Musa's POV (again!)-_

_I sigh with relief as I hear that my baby's head had come out, all that was left was to push out my baby's body and bring him or her safely into this world... as I look up, Riven looks at me lovingly as he wipes my face with a towel... and he kisses my forehead so gently... I cry tears of happiness knowing that I have a beautiful baby coming real soon and that we will have started our own family... The doctor comes back in after having a sip of water and prepares for the final push... I sigh before continuing to push._

-Back to Normal POV-

After 3 pushes, the piercing sound of baby cry is heard (Riven and Musa know that the sound is the most beautiful thing they will ever hear)...

The doctor then says: "Congratulations, my King and Queen, you have a beautiful happy and healthy baby girl, born at 6 pounds 11 ounces, and weighing in at 26 inches long..."; The doctor hands the baby off to a nurse in the room to clean her off and bring her back to her parents...

The nurse returns to find the parents waiting to see their newborn daughter... so she hands the baby off to her daddy...

_- Riven's POV-_

_As I look at my daughter for the first time, my eyes fill up with tears and I cannot even say a word... I lightly kiss her fingers and she waraps her small fingers around my big one, and she opens her eyes to show off a beautiful cerulean blue color, just like her mother's... I cannot believe she came to us... she truly is a miracle... as I hand off my little girl to my wife, I count all of my blessings to have such a wonderful family here in front of me..._

_- Musa's POV-_

_As Riven hands our beautiful daughter over to me, my heart stops in my chest she stares those big blue cerulean eyes at me and babbles... so I kiss her small chubby face and count to make sure she has 10 fingers and 10 toes, and she does, so I am in pure bliss... I then hand her back to her father so that I can get some well deserved rest, and I close my eyes to fall into a peaceful slumber._

- Back to Normal POV-

Riven takes his little girl out to the others so they can see her... as they continue to awe over her, he thinks of the perfect name for his beloved little girl...

Musa awakes to find Riven holding their little girl and as he looks up, he finds that Musa is awake and they decide a name for the baby... they go with the name Harmony Angel... because they think it describes her perfectly... and they start a new chapter in their lives.


	7. Baptism Of A Princess

Musa and Riven made their way to their Catholic Church to have their daughter officially baptised (is this the correct spelling for baptised? PLZ Tell Me In Review!:D)

The priest grabbed the baby princess gently and brought her up to the cross, with the King and Queen following him. He slowly brought the Princess's head to the tub and dipped her head into the water before handing her back to her parents, she was finally a Catholic princess, like her mommy and daddy...

* * *

I know this was a really short chapter, but baptism doesn't really take too long, but the next chapter will a lot longer, I can promise you that!

Oh and thank you to all of my reviewers and their wonderful reviews, i appreciate all of your feedback!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LEONALEWISFAN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	8. A Princess Growing Up

Today was the Princess's 1st Birthday, and all of her family and friends were there to celebrate the joyous occasion... There were tons of presents for the baby Princess and a cake that stood 6 feet high. (The chef for the royal family made it of course, since in his words... "The Princess was like a daughter to him...".)

The princess was very excited to see what all she got for her birthday... so her mommy and daddy helped her open up all of her gifts and this is all she got from her family and friends:

- Teddy bears (from Layla and Nabu)  they are the god parents to the Princess

- A rocking horse (made by Sky) (from Sky and Bloom both)

- Expensive baby clothes made especially for the Princess (designed by Stella, but were from both Brandon and Stella)

- Beautiful White Lilies (to the mommy and daddy of the Princess... From Flora and Helia)

- From Tecna and Timmy: Two handmade mobiles: one had musical notes on it, and the other one had different guitars on it)

- From Mommy and Daddy: (A beautiful handmade crib (that had been painted white) with musical notes on the head board.)

--- 15 years later---

As she grew to be a teenager, she became even more beautiful... her long black hair got to be pretty long and she had very pretty facial features (to most boys her age, she had flawless skin and a beautiful complexion.)

Her parents grew to love her more each day, and they considered her their greatest treasure... and they vowed to keep her safe... no matter what.

She would be turning 16 in just a few short days, so her whole kingdom planned a huge celebration for her... but she didn't know that.

Her dad, (Riven), had always been over-protectuve of his "little girl" since day one, and he would always be that way... but her mom, (Musa), was more mellow and knew that her daughter was smart and wise enough to do stuff all on her own... she truly loved both of her parents dearly and prayed that one day she would grow up to be like them...

--- With The Princess---

One fine day, the Princess was sitting out in the courtyard listening to her IPOD when she was grabbed from behind by a stranger who had a mask on over their face... they put their hand over the Princess's mouth so she could not scream.

She fell unconscious when the fumes on the stranger's hands emitted to her face... and she remained unconscious until she was thrown into a small cell in a basement of an old abandoned run-down house in the middle of nowhere...

--- With the Queen and King---

Musa had walked around everywhere looking for her daughter befire she heard one of the guards come running at her... she stopped the guard and asked him what had happened...

"What happened," asked the queen, "Where is my daughter, Hugo?"

"My Queen," he answered hesitantly, "The Princess has been kidnapped... I was just told by Aramis, Athos, and Porthos that they saw her being kidnapped by a strange man with black all over... and then they set out to find her..."

"Oh No," Musa said scared for her daughter's life, "I must tell Riven". So with that she ran as fast as she could to where Riven was with Sky and Brandon talking about the reunion at Red Fountain... while Bloom and Stella were with eachother talking aout their lives...

"Riven," Musa said running into the room...

"Musa, what is it? Is something wrong?" he asked worried...

"Its About Harmony," she responded with tears in her blue eyes, "She was kidnapped! The guards went after the man they said they saw kidnap her!"

"Okay stay here, and I will go look for her... Sky, Brandon, stay here with Musa... I have to go find Harmony... she's been kidnapped."

* * *

"So the chase to find Harmony begins... Will they find her, or will it be too late? Find Out Next Time on the Winx Club!"

HA HA I had to make a funny!


	9. Finding The Missing Princess: FOUND HER!

--- With the Queen and King---

Musa had walked around everywhere looking for her daughter befire she heard one of the guards come running at her... she stopped the guard and asked him what had happened...

"What happened," asked the queen, "Where is my daughter, Hugo?"

"My Queen," he answered hesitantly, "The Princess has been kidnapped... I was just told by Aramis, Athos, and Porthos that they saw her being kidnapped by a strange man with black all over... and then they set out to find her..."

"Oh No," Musa said scared for her daughter's life, "I must tell Riven". So with that she ran as fast as she could to where Riven was with Sky and Brandon talking about the reunion at Red Fountain... while Bloom and Stella were with eachother talking aout their lives...

"Riven," Musa said running into the room...

"Musa, what is it? Is something wrong?" he asked worried...

"Its About Harmony," she responded with tears in her blue eyes, "She was kidnapped! The guards went after the man they said they saw kidnap her!"

"Okay stay here, and I will go look for her... Sky, Brandon, stay here with Musa... I have to go find Harmony... she's been kidnapped."

* * *

"So the chase to find Harmony begins... Will they find her, or will it be too late? Find Out Next Time on the Winx Club

* * *

Musa and Riven searched everywhere in the castle possible trying to find their little girl, but had no luck. They even had the guards on their hands and knees looking everywhere, but still no luck.

Then Musa's phone rang... Riven looked at her phone as she answered it... it was a strange voice she didn't recognize.

"Hello," she answered the phone, "Who is this?"

"This is Layla, Musa, I heard about Harmony, Nabu and I are on our way to find her, okay? We'll let you know how the search goes, okay?"

"Okay, thank you, Layla... keep in touch with us often." She hung up the phone and looked directly at Riven when he asked: "What that Layla? or Nabu?"

"It was Layla," Musa responded back "She told me that Layla and Nabu would find her and keep in touch with us..."

"Oh, okay, that's good" Riven was relieved to hear that.

--- Back With Harmony---

_'Oh how I wish I was home',_ Harmony thought while pacing her small cell... she couldn't wait to get back home. If only someone were there right now. But then, she heard a noise, and it was coming in her direction... and it kept coming closer and closer, Harmony got even more scared until she saw a pair of light green fairy wings flying right at her... it was her Aunt Layla!

"Aunt Layla, Uncle Nabu, you found me... please get me out of here... I'm really scared!" she said scared for her life...

"It's okay, Harmony, we are **_going_** to get you out of here, if its the **_last thing we ever_** do!" they replied... after hours of trying to pry the cell bars apart, they finally had some luck and Harmony was able to escape... but there was one drawback to her freedom once more... her captor was in the way.

"I don't think you'll be escaping today," he said as he grabbed at Harmony and held her tightly, choking her. As she gasped for air, Nabu jumped at the man and kicked at his head until he let go of Harmony, and as Harmony's captor beat up Layla and Nabu, Harmony got tears in her eyes, not being able to watch her aunt and uncle get beat to a pulp, so she screamed loudly... and a bright light flashed around the perimeter... Harmony was receiving her Enchantix... (Now Harmony has already gotten her Winx, and Charmix... now she has her Enchantix...)

_Harmony's Enchantix:_

_A light blue one-shoulder strap dress that is shorter in the front and longer in the back... with light blue wings, and sandals of a light blue color that go from her mid-calf down to the toes..._

She stepped out and charged head-on at her captor and kicked and punched at him until he was rendered unconscious... and she went to check on her godparents...

--- Back with Musa and Riven---

_'Oh I hope they found Harmony, I hope she's okay'_ Both Musa and Riven thought as they looked out through the windows waiting for three people to come back...

Then they could hear the trees rustling, so they decided to check out what it was.

They found Layla and Nabu, with... **HARMONY!**

They ran to their friends and their daughter... filled with joy and happiness...

* * *

Yay! Musa and Riven got Harmony back! Well now things can be peaceful... PLZ REVIEW!


End file.
